


Spurs

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person Omniscient, Present Tense, dialogue and description, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skulduggery is going bullriding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollymariefowl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hollymariefowl).



> Written 2012 - October - 29.
> 
> Based on [this](http://hollymariefowl.tumblr.com/post/34504021489/valduggery-writing-prompt) Tumblr prompt.

"You’re not serious."

"I don’t see why I wouldn’t be, Valkyrie. You were the one that instigated this, after all."

"Yeah, but… Wow. Wow."

"Lovely, aren’t they?" He tilts his skull downwards, inspects the spurs on his boots with a certain amount of smugness.

"You look like Billy-Ray Sanguine."

"With better cheekbones, mind."

"Can you stop that for one damn moment? Skulduggery, you look _ridiculous_. And what are you going to do when the bull, I don’t know, throws you off and your bones go in two hundred and six different directions? I’m not going to be Isis and put you back together."

"I’d make such a good Osiris, though. It would be good practice for you too, finding all of my skeleton."

"Hah. If you’re going to get yourself killed, be my guest. I’ll just make sure to get a video."

"Suit yourself." He tips his hat to her, and she narrows her eyes at him.

"You actually aren’t serious, are you? For God’s sake, I could stomp on that hat and it would look exactly the same."

"Could be an advantage. Video camera at the ready?"

Out of arguments, Valkyrie rolls her eyes and digs her phone out of her pocket. “Sure," she says, and so Skulduggery strides off to find an amenable bull, rattling slightly with every step.


End file.
